winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom/Gallery/Comics
Covers Winx Club |-|Season 1= TheCastle.png|Issue 1: The Castle Tumblr inline orxd35QOxW1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 1: The Castle (Alt. Italian) The secret of alfea.png|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea Tumblr inline orxd32e06O1qbnh4c 500 (1).jpg|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea (Alt. Italian) The Boys from Red Fountain.png|Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain I Ragazzi di Fonterossa.jpg|Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain (Alt. Italian) A friend for Bloom cover page.png|Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom Tumblr inline orxd38Kqrm1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom (Alt. Italian) Prisoner of the Dark.png|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark Prigioniera del Buio.jpg|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark (Alt. Italian) The swamp monster.png|Issue 6: The Swamp Monster Il Mostro della Palude.jpg|Issue 6: The Swamp Monster (Alt. Italian) The school for witches.png|Issue 7: The School for Witches WCM7.png|Issue 7: The School for Witches (Magazine) La_Scuola_delle_Streghe.jpg|Issue 7: The School for Witches (Alt. Italian) Heart of a Fairy.png|Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy Cuore di Fata.jpg|Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy (Alt. Italian) JobBloom.jpg|Issue 9: A Job for Bloom Un Lavoro per Bloom.jpg|Issue 9: A Job for Bloom (Alt. Italian) 1.png|Issue 10: The Revelation WCM10.png|Issue 10: The Revelation (Magazine) 2.png|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame WCM11.jpg|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame (Magazine) Magicbattle.png|Issue 12: Magic Battle Tumblr inline orxd5fuby31qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 12: Magic Battle (Alt. Italian) Tumblr nbuqonwSVo1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 13: Moonlight Tumblr inline orxd5lQ5bT1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 13: Moonlight (French) Tumblr nbuqpxwXww1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody Tumblr inline orxd5o9vYt1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody (French) La Terra dei Draghi.jpg|Issue 15: Dragon's Land (Alt. Italian) WCM16.jpg|Issue 16: King Nobody (Alt. Italian) |-|Season 2= The Ghost of Balmoral.png|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral Le Spectre de Balmoral.jpg|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral (Spanish) The Guardian of Dreams.png|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams Le Gardien de Rêves.jpg|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams (French) Monsters on the Loose.png|Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose WCMI19.jpg|Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose (Magazine) An Evil Wind.png|Issue 20: An Evil Wind WCMI20.jpg|Issue 20: An Evil Wind (Magazine) The Shaab Stone.png|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone WCMI21.jpg|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone (Magazine) WCMI22.jpg|Issue 22: Treason (Magazine) Return of the Trix Girls.png|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls WCM23.jpg|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls (Magazine) WCMI24.jpg|Issue 24: Love Potion (Magazine) WCMI25.jpg|Issue 25: Logic and Love (Magazine) WCM!26.jpg|Issue 26: The Seed of Disagreement (Magazine) Issue 27 - Darko The Black.png|Issue 27: Darko the Black WCMI27.jpg|Issue 27: Darko the Black (Magazine) Witch Love.png|Issue 28: Witch Love WCMI28.jpg|Issue 28: Witch Love (Magazine) 1 (1).png|Issue 29: Magic Tournament WCMI29.jpg|Issue 29: Magic Tournament (Magazine) WCMI30.jpg|Issue 30: Love for Layla (Magazine) The Return of Princess Diaspro.png|Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro WCMI31.jpg|Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro (Magazine) My Friend is a Dragon.png|Issue 32: My Friend is a Dragon |-|Season 3= Ghosts.png|Issue 33: Ghosts A Story of Knights and Ladies.png|Issue 34: A Story of Knights and Ladies Together Again.png|Issue 37: Together Again The King Of Rock.png|Issue 39: The King of Rock The Kingdom of Darkness.png|Issue 40: The Kingdom of Darkness Milly's Secret.png|Issue 42: Milly's Secret The Loyalty Game.png|Issue 44: The Loyalty Game Suspicion and Deceit.png|Issue 45: Suspicion and Deceit Pirate Island (Comic).png|Issue 47: Pirate Island The Knights of the Star.png|Issue 48: The Knights of the Star COVER PAGE.png|Issue 49: Love Betrayed Rebellious Genie.png|Issue 50: Rebellious Genie The Island of Time.png|Issue 51: The Island of Time Internal Concoction (Comic).png|Issue 52: Infernal Concoction The Black Comet.png|Issue 53: The Black Comet Pandora's Box.png|Issue 54: Pandora's Box Tumblr ndeoj5nLDF1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 59: Winx Band |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= World of Winx |-|Season 1= WCM156.jpg|Issue 156: The Talent Show WCM157.jpg|Issue 157: The Magic Storm WCM158.jpg|Issue 158: The Charity Race WCM159.jpg|Issue 159: Lily's Big Heart WCM160.jpg|Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea WCM161.jpg|Issue 161: Technomagic Competition WCM162.jpg|Issue 162: Musa's Idol WCM163.jpg|Issue 163: Fairy Halloween WCM164.jpeg|Issue 164: The Ice Land WCM165.jpg|Issue 165: A Special New Year WCM166.jpg|Issue 166: A Talent to Discover |-|Season 2= WCM167.jpg|Issue 167: Love Trap Issues Winx Club |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Bloom